Crónicas de la Calabaza
by Carime Jackson
Summary: Tengo miedo, mi corazón lo sabe. Me lo repite con cada nuevo palpitar, ahogándome. Cuento hasta cinco en la medida en que voy llenando de oxígenos mis pulmones, y luego cinco más mientras lo devuelvo. No sirve de nada. Desde que tengo memoria que este es el momento que he esperado. Saber quién soy, quién seré. Nadie sigue igual.


**Tu ceremonia de selección**

Tengo miedo, mi corazón lo sabe. Me lo repite con cada nuevo palpitar, ahogándome. Cuento hasta cinco en la medida en que voy llenando de oxígenos mis pulmones, y luego cinco más mientras lo devuelvo. No sirve de nada.

Desesperada intento aferrarme un poco más al taburete y en vano intento mirar dentro del sombrero, hacia fuera, buscando el resquicio de luz que entra tímidamente por la ranura que queda. Solo consigo ver la punta de mis pies.

—Tranquila. —Intenta indicarme la profesora junto a mí. _¿Cuál era su nombre?_ Con el nerviosismo sólo consigo recordar que es algo que rima con «Gónada»; algo que nunca llegaría a confesar en voz alta.

De pronto contra mi oído resuena una risa grave, que conforme se acrecienta parece hacerse más aguda. _¡Ay, no!_

—Tienes humor, eso te lo concedo. —La misma voz de antes, ahora se burla de mí. Es el sombrero, de eso no tengo duda—. Hace tiempo que no escuchaba algo tan cómico en una ocasión tan solemne y… considerando todos los alumnos que llegan a mí cada año, eso es decir bastante.

Sigue riendo.

—Shhh… —siseó mientras giro la cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando a mi interlocutor. Del otro lado de la tela, el murmullo crece con expectativa. Está tardando mucho conmigo, lo sé, no hay que ser un genio para saberlo.

Me pone nerviosa.

—No les digas —pido.

—¿Por qué? —Ahora su voz suena más divertida que nunca—. ¿Tienes miedo?

—No, claro que no. Es sólo que me desconcentras.

Ahora ya jugaba con mis dedos sobre la madera y agitaba los pies en vano. Desde que tengo memoria que este es el momento que he esperado. Saber quién soy, quién seré. Por once años he esperado y visto como mis hermanos y primos entran en una casa o la otra, cómo aquello los cambia para siempre. Unos se han hecho arrogantes, otros fríos y otros se han esforzado por parecer personajes heroicos. Nadie ha continuado igual.

Y me pregunto quién seré yo. Parece ridículo que un sombrero o una casa defina la persona que llevamos dentro, parece ridículo que de quedar en una casa, cualquiera sea, no vaya a disfrutar las cosas de las que gusto hoy. Mi lechuza, mi gato, y mi preciado tablero de ajedrez. Me pone nerviosa.

—No será necesario… —susurra el sombrero seleccionador—. Tú podrás elegir.

Y luego, como respuesta a lo anterior grita tan fuerte que retumba en todo el gran salón—: ¡Hufflepuff!

Ahora me pregunto si quizá, la casa daba igual.

 **No me odien, sólo es un ejercicio personal. Comencé a participar del desafío de ilustración Inktober (donde durante todo octubre se dibuja en tinta una ilustración al día) y como temática de este año elegí seguir el desafío de Harry Potter, aunque sin grandes expectativas, sólo con el afán de sentir que vuelvo al dibujo y que soy capaz de retomar lo que amo sólo por el hecho de hacerlo.**

 **¿Por qué les cuento esto?**

 **Porque dentro de las cosas que he dejado de lado es Fanfiction y no porque me haya hecho "mayor" para esto, sino que porque simple y llanamente, mis ideas de han focalizado en proyectos originales y no ha habido nuevos libros que me motiven a escribir FF como hacía antes.**

 **Pensaba en esto mientras dibujaba ayer, y en cómo cuando hacía un dibujo como los que requería Inktober Harry Potter venían a mí historias relacionadas con lo que dibujaba, cuando decidí que otra fantástica idea de retomar cosas que amo vino a mi cabeza: Unir ambas cosas. Mis dibujos diarios, con un mini one-shot de las emociones o historias que traen consigo. Y decidí agruparlas en este Fic que llevará por nombre las "Crónicas de la calabaza" porque es octubre, mes de Halloween.**

 **No serán la gran cosa, no serán bellas de arte, pero si alguien quiere unirse a este recorrido (y ver qué tan lejos llego, porque la verdad, no sé hasta dónde me darán las fuerzas), ¡bienvenido sea!**

 **Las imágenes las iré poniendo en orden en mi Web oficial: Carime Jackson . com (sin espacios) como una entrada de blog.**


End file.
